The Joys of Homelessness
by JessaBlessa
Summary: When Quinn is kicked out again, she lands on Rachel's door step. She finds this time around being homeless is pretty good.  Rated M for safety, was a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee in any way. If I did, Faberry would be cannon and Rachel and Finn would never have been together, let alone engaged! -.-**

**Chapter One**

Quinn Fabray carefully walked up the wet drive. Rain was falling pretty hard as she made her way up to the front door. She climbed up the steps to the front porch and knocked on the front door. Quinn shivered and pulled her drenched jacket closer to her. She heard movement inside and she stepped back from the door.

"Quinn," she heard gasped as the door opened slightly. "Quinn, what are you doing here? It's so late and cold out there so get in here!"

"Rachel, I ummm," Quinn stuttered as she looked down, staring at the huge holdals beside her feet. "I got kicked out... Again," she said blushing.

"Well Quinn, pass me a bag and get inside before you freeze and catch a cold," Rachel said reaching out for a bag. Quinn slowly passed her a bag. "Now, quick and get inside before you get sick. My dads would love to meet you!" she said as she turned walking inside leaving the door open for Quinn.

_This, is going to be eventful _Quinn thought as she picked up her other bags and walking inside after Rachel.

* * *

><p>An hour later Quinn was following Rachel up to the guest room on the third floor. Rachel had taken Quinn into the living room where she was having dinner with her dads and having a Friends marathon. Rachel had briefly explained the little she knew before dismissing herself to set up a room for Quinn. Quinn was then left with Leroy and Hiram Berry, a very scary prospect given her past behaviour towards Rachel, but both men were polite, allowed her to stay despite her treatment of Rachel; although they set ground rules and expectations. Quinn was beyond greatful as she followed Rachel up the stairs.<p>

"Quinn, I figured you would want your own space so I set up our guest room on the third floor over the one next to mine. You have your own bathroom up there, it's just a shower but if you want to have a bath feel free to use mine or the one in the hall near Dad and Daddy's bedroom. Now I have made up your bed and put clean towels in the bathroom. There is a closet in your room that I have put extra linen in for you if you get cold or don't like the bedding on your bed. The room isn't much but it is cosy and you have a tv and internet access," Rachel spoke pretty fast. "And Daddy eats meat so you won't have to eat too many vegan meals but we do limit Daddy to eating meat two nights a week."

"Thank you Rachel. This is very kind of your fathers and yourself," Quinn said shyly. "I just had no one else to turn to. I couldn't think of anyone who would take me in. Last time was hard enough. I couldn't of gone to Finn's, given the past, Puck's is a no go and Mercedes and I aren't really close anymore... And then I thought of you... No matter what I do you are always there for me. I am sorry for what I did to you Rachel. I mean it, I am sorry. Thank you for never giving up on me. It means a lot to me." Quinn looked down slightly.

"Thank you Quinn, it is nothing. My fathers and I like to help people. Thank you for saying sorry but you didn't need to. I know you didn't mean to do what you have done and I know you are sorry or you wouldn't be here. I also know you are a really nice person, I see it in your eyes. I also know, that you don't know how to express it sometimes," she stated simply. "Okay, here is your room Quinn."

Rachel opened the door and let Quinn in. Quinn looked around the room. The door to the bathroom was on her left with a small built in closet on the right. The walls were lilac with a flowered wallpaper feature wall with a silver metal double framed bed in front of it with pine tables either side. A large pine dresser was on the opposite wall next to the closet with a small pine table beside it housing the tv and a dvd player and a pine bookcase was against the wall that had the bathroom behind it.

"I like it Rachel. It's actually really nice," Quinn said as she set one of her bags on the pink and cream patchwork quilt on the bed. Rachel placed the other bag beside it.

"Well I am sure we can go shopping this weekend to buy stuff to make this room more yours. Dad and I love to shop so we would be more than happy to go shopping with you or even go back to your mums with you to get the rest of your things maybe?" Rachel said hopefully. Quinn looked down.

"You can't I mean I can't. I'm not allowed back at all. I don't even have a key and you don't need to buy anything. I packed what I love and need the most, so it is okay. I can make do. I will get a job and buy anything else I need to replace. I don't want to impose on you even more."

"Quinn, you are not and you will not. Now do you want me to help you unpack or would you like to come down and eat?"

"I'm not hungry Rachel. After tonight, I just wanna shower and sleep. Is that okay?" Quinn asked tentively.

"That is fine Quinn. I leave for school at 7:45 am and either Dad or Daddy give me a lift in. You are more than welcome to join me, unless you have other arrangements?"

"I don't. My mum took away my car. So I will see you in the morning. Thank you Rachel."

"Always Quinn. Goodnight," Rachel said smiling as she turned towards the door.

"Goodnight Rachel," Quinn said back. She waited for the door to shut before she pulled pajamas out of one of her bags and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. Quinn turned on the taps and stripped off. Once inside the shower, Quinn broke down and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you all like this story. Any feedback welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee, Jodi Picoult (minus the books of hers I do own) or the rights to the film.**

**A/N:- Sorry for not updating sooner. Work and life got in the way. Thank you to everyone who put this story and me on alert, favourited it and reviewed. It means a lot to me. I can't promise regular updates as I don't have internet access at home, only at my girlfriends mum's house, for the next few months. So please bear with me. Oh, if Quinn seems out of character, it's for a reason. All will be revealed shortly :P**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It had been four days after Quinn had been kicked out again. Quinn was begining her Saturday by sitting on her bed applying for any job she could apply for. She had already applied for seven in the last few days when she wasn't working or helping Hiram with dinner or offering to help out around the house. She was greatful for all the help the men had given her and for Rachel too. Quinn had felt more at home here with the Berry's than in the seventeen years she spent with her parents.<p>

The night after Quinn had moved into the Berry household, Rachel's fathers called her into the kitchen and began a plan to help her get back on her feet. They went over the house rules again, asked if she would be happy to help Hiram with cooking dinner a few nights a week and help Rachel with the dishes and asked for her plans for the future. She explained she had just got accepted into Yale and was going about applying for a scholaship and student loans. The Berry men told her they would support her in her going to Yale, emotionally and finanically which made Quinn tear up from the kind guesture. They also informed her they would pay her the same allowance they pay to Rachel ($50 a month).

Just as Quinn hit send on a job application, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Quinn called out. The door slowly opened and Rachel walked into the room. Quinn's jaw dropped seeing Rachel in bootleg jeans, pink high top converse and a skin tight, low cut white top. She hadn't yet seen Rachel wear anything other than argle and pennyloafers at school and at home, apart from the slowly changing school atire. She started to blush but before she could dwell to much on how she looked she heard Rachel gasp at how little Quinn had in the room. About twenty books where on the bookcase, only a few photos where scattered across the room (which consisted of Beth and some of the glee club) and little else.

"Quinn, Dad wanted me to come ask you if you wanted to go out to lunch and come to the mall with us. Daddy needs new work shirts for his business trip in a few weeks and my dads thought you would like to go with us and get stuff for your room as well," Rachel asked, biting her lip from being to OTT, like her dads told her not to be.

"Thank you Rachel. I'd love to join you and your fathers for lunch," Quinn said closing her laptop down and getting up off the bed. "I really don't need anything for my room but I would really like to help shop for your fathers shirts. Especially after he wore that horrible one to dinner the other night. Who really thought that bright orange and pink top was worth creating!" Quinn laughed.

"I know. Daddy bought that when Dad and I weren't there and we just can't get rid of it! We throw it out and it just comes back! Dad has to have Daddy's share of fashion sense," Rachel chuckled.

"Maybe he has several hidden and clearly he does," Quinn suggested. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's horror to the suggestion. She walked over to the closet and opened up the door. She pulled out a simple white sundress and her brown cowboy boots. She closed the doors and placed the items onto the bed. She begain to pull off her top and could see out of the corner of her eye Rachel was trying not to look at her but was failing. Quinn smirked and pulled her top off and pulled pants down. She heard Rachel matter under her breath at the sight of Quinn in her underwear and saw her turn around.

"Like what you see?" Quinn teased as she slipped into her dress. "Poor Finn," she giggled as she slipped into her shoes. She grabbed her purse and began to head to the door. "Don't worry I won't tell him you checked me out," she smirked as she walked out the door. Rachel, too stunned to reply, followed behind Quinn quietly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the girls and the two men were full from lunch and were walking around the mall. Leroy was holding several bags of clothes of which his loving husband and daughter and Quinn had made him buy. The began to walk past a bookstore and Quinn looked through the window and saw the lastest book from her favourate author was out. She vowed to save up tp buy it.<p>

"Quinn," Hiram asked. "If there is anything you want, just tell us what you would like and we will get it for you. You are our daughter now, so we will treat you just like we treat Rachel." Quinn not used to the kindness she was recieving, started to cry. "Quinn, I never meant to make you cry," he said as he leant in to hug her along with Rachel.

"I... I have received more love and kindness from you all in the last few days than my family has ever given me. Even after I moved back in with my mom after Beth, it was the same. So cold and distant. Thank you so much for letting me stay. Thank you," she said softly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, I think after what you have been through, retail therapy may be what you need," Leroy said. Quinn nodded and agreed. Rachel, who had at some point linked hands with Quinn, pulled Quinn towards the book store. Neither let go of the others hand unless needed while they spent the next few hours shopping. Buy the time they got home, Quinn had more than enough to decorate her room and Rachel considered turning the spare room next to her room into a second wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Later that night Quinn was in the kitchen making veggie pasta for everyone. Quinn requested she make dinner while the Hiram and Leroy pick out movies, to which Rachel tried to through a Diva tantrum, when Hiram insisted it was going to be a musical free night. She was just about to serve up when she heard muffled voices from the hall.<p>

"Finn... No I'm..." she could hear it was Rachel talking and and slowly moved towards the door to hear more.

"Finn, I cannot see you tonight. I am having dinner with my fathers and we are watching movies tonight as a family." Rachel went quiet as Finn obviously spoke.

"Finn, Quinn is family too! She moved in with us when she needed someone most again. You do not get to control my friendship with her. You do not get to decide if I spend time with her and if my fathers choose to make her one of the family." Quinn slowly walked closer towards the kitchen door.

"Finn, I've put up with your controlling nature and self obsessed ego long enough. You fed me meat because you forgot I was vegan, you forget our dates unless it suits you, you put yourself before anyone else and you sit back and let everyone treat me like shit and even join in. I accepted your proposal as I thought you had changed the last few weeks but clearly not. I will give you your ring back on Monday. I thought I loved you but it turns out I love the man that kissed me in the auditorium and whisked me of my feet, not the boy who has taken his place and turned into something I don't recognise anymore. Goodbye Finn. Do not try to win me back. It will not work and I will not go back to you. Goodbye."

Quinn rushed back to the stove and started dishing up before Rachel realised she was eaves dropping.

"Smells good Quinn," Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen. "Want me to... Oh, the table has already been set. Thank you."

Quinn smiled. She had even placed everyones favourate drinks on the table along with a garden salad and homemade vegan garlic bread (she used the alternate soy products in the house to the usual dairy).

"It's nothing," Quinn said as she finished serving up the pasta into a big bowl. She carried it over to the table and placed it in the middle, the servingware next to the bowl. Just at that moment, Leroy and Hiram walked in.

"Smells good Quinn," they said before Leroy continued. "We decided on My Sister's Keeper. We've not seen it in ages and given that Quinn owns all of Jodi Picoults novels now, I thought it would be like a proper 'Welcome to the family'.

"Thank you. I love that movie," Quinn smiled. "Now, dinner is served."

And Quinn took her place at the dinner table and finally had the family dinner she had wanted all of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Should I continue from here and show the movie or skip a little?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any music used or books.**

**A/N- Thank you to those who have followed and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. I**** hope you like this chapter. I've started the next chapter already, so it should be posted shortly.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Quinn and Rachel had grown a lot closer. They hung out a lot more and were often doing their homework together on the kitchen table after school. Quinn had even got a job at florists after school three evenings a week serving customers and helping around the store. It was Monday and they were currently in Rachel's room working on a glee project of trying to think of songs they hadn't sung in glee yet when Quinn's phone rang.<p>

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again today_

Quinn got off Rachel's bed and got her phone from the dresser by the door. **Mom** flashed across the screen. Quinn turned towards the bed and faced Rachel, horror on her face.

"It's my Mom," Quinn whispered nervously before answering it hesitantly. "Hi Mom," Quinn said quietly. Quinn listened to her mother talk before replying. "Yes Mom, I am living with Rachel and her fathers. Where else could I go? You kicked me out again. I had nowhere to live and I knew that Rachel was kind enough to let me in as she..."

Quinn stopped talking as she was cut off by her mother. Soon enough Quinn was shouting through the phone at the woman.

"Mom, you do not get to say anything about my best friend or her fathers. You know nothing about them and clearly nothing about me, your own daughter! I am not going away and I will not change. I am who I am whether you fucking like it or not. I took your crap and Dad's for seventeen years and I'm not taking it any longer. I have felt more like home here in a month than I have ever felt living with you!" Quinn screamed furious. Quinn went silent as she took deep breaths.

"Fine!" she screamed through the phone before hanging up. Quinn dropped her phone to the ground before sinking down to the ground, tears in her eyes.

Rachel, who has seen it all, moved down to the floor and pulled Quinn into her arms.

"Quinn, it's okay," she said rubbing her back. She let Quinn take the time she needed to collect herself. She had heard some of what Quinn's mom said through the phone, screaming at Quinn.

"I'm sorry Rach," Quinn said wiping away some of her tears. "She rang to ask me if I was living here as some of her church friends were gossiping. She lost it when I said I was. She started calling you and your dad's bad things and I wouldn't take it," she quickly said. "She said I had an hour to come collect my things from the front lawn as she was sick of seeing my things."

"It's okay Quinn. Dad is home. We will go get your things together. I promise. I'll be there the whole time," Rachel replied, taking her hand. "Umm Quinn?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeah Rach?"

"I haven't asked before because I wanted to respect your privacy, and I still do, but can, I, umm... Why were you kicked out?" Rachel asked rather shyly for her.

Quinn sat up and looked at Rachel. Rachel deserved to know the truth, no matter what.

"I was kicked out because I'm gay. My Mom came home and umm... I was in my room and well... She caught me umm looking at certain things and doing stuff and she screamed and called me a dyke and a slut and told me to pack my bags and now I'm here. And I've totally over shared and embarrassed myself and I'm just going to die now as I've not told anyone that at all, minus your dads knowing I got kicked out for being gay but I've now told you more than I should and garrrrh. I'm rambling like you now!"

Rachel just giggled. Quinn had seen something in Rachel's eyes when she had said she was gay but couldn't work out what.

"Quinn, it's okay. I don't mind the over share, I've heard worse. Well your mom is ignorant. If she cannot accept you for who you are she isn't worth it. You have my fathers and me and we are your family now. Now, we only have fifty minutes to go get your stuff so let's go get Dad." Rachel had said all matter of fact. Quinn knew Rachel didn't have an issue with homosexuality but she was still nervous to have told her but it was all good.

Both girls got off the floor and went down stairs, still holding hands.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Quinn was in bed reading 'Sing Me Home' by Jodi Picoult winding down from collecting what things she had left that weren't broken from being chucked out the window when her phone buzzed beside her.<p>

**Hey Quinn, wanna grab some coffee and breakfast at the cafe near school before school tomorrow? I thought as you have your car back now, we could. R x**

Quinn smiled before replying, she liked to jokingly tease Rachel.

**Why Miss Rachel Berry, are you asking me on a date? :P Q x**

Shortly after, Quinn's phone buzzed again.

**Maybe I am ;)**

**Well in that case how could I resist such a pretty girl? But how should one dress to a breakfast date with one such as you?**

**Awww :) Well anything you wear will look good Quinn.**

Quinn smiled at herself before sending her next text; she couldn't resist.

**So if I wore the underwear you checked me out in and nothing else you'd be okay with that? ;)**

**:O**

**So is that a yes? *Smirks***

**Umm... That's I'm going to bed... I'll ah see you in the morning. Goodnight.**

Quinn giggled to herself before placing her phone on charge and settling in for the night.

* * *

><p>The following morning Quinn walked in to the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee maker. Despite that she and Rachel were going to get coffee and breakfast that morning, Quinn could never leave the house without having a mug of her favourite drink. She had also woken extra early that morning to get ready. She had washed, dried and styled her hair, placing a simple headband with yellow flower buds along it in her hair. And after much debate, she settled on white skirt with sequins, a white tank top with a see-through loose yellow shirt buttoned by only two buttons in the middle and white ballet flats.<p>

She began pouring the coffee into a mug when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned around and lent against the counter and gasped when she saw Rachel as she walked into the kitchen. She eyed the girl from top to bottom, grinning widely. Rachel was stood in front of her with her hair plaited into a loose braid, strands loosely falling and framing her face. She was wearing a pink and white chequered shirt, black jeans and her pink converse. Rachel's eyes went wide when she saw Quinn at the counter.

"Wow, Rach. You look good," Quinn said as she placed her coffee down.

"Thank you Quinn. You look sexy, I mean nice. Yeah nice," Rachel stumbled, going a light shade of pink. "Do you still wanna go out for breakfast?" she mumbled.

"Sure," Quinn said. She walked towards Rachel and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They picked up their bags by the door and walked to Quinn's car. Quinn opened the door for Rachel and whispered in her ear.

"I'm wearing the underwear you checked me out in. If you play your cards right, you may get to see them," she smirked as she spoke. Quinn couldn't help but feel smug when she saw Rachel close her eyes and bite her lip, but not before lust flashed through her eyes.

* * *

><p>Next chapter up soon. Any thoughts or suggestions?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Disney or any rights to any songs used.**

**A/N:- The last chapter and this chapter were inspired by the song used in this chapter. My girlfriend played it so we could dance to it together and while dancing to it, I fell in love with this song and gave me the muse to write. So this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful girl.**

**I also have the internet at home now so upadtes should happen semi regulary.**

* * *

><p>For the next few days Rachel and Quinn were closer than they had been before. At home they were often snuggled up to each other when they were watching movies or they would sit as close to each other as possible when they were doing work. Quinn or Rachel would unconsciously take the others hand in theirs when they were close, walking in the hall, sitting in class or glee.<p>

The rest of the gleeks weren't oblivious to the closeness of the pair. Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Sam and Rory had bet, Sugar, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mr. Shue $20 that by the end of the week they would be an officially couple. The rest were saying they would take longer or wouldn't at all. Finn was mad at the possibility his ex girlfriends were together.

Rachel and Quinn walked into Glee that Friday afternoon. They took seats next to each other at the back of the room and waited for the rest of the gleeks and Mr. Shue to enter. Ten minutes later once everyone had arrived, Mr. Shue addressed the room.

"Okay, Quinn came to me earlier requesting to sing today. So Quinn, the floor is yours," he said before moving to take a seat.

Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and moved towards the centre of the room. She went over to the piano and spoke to Brad. He smiled at her and nodded. She grabbed a stool and placed it in the centre, sat down and looked towards Rachel as she began to sing.

**I see you standing over there  
>You look around without a care<br>I pretend you notice me  
>I look in your eyes<br>And what you see  
><strong>

Quinn smiles at Rachel as she continues to sing.

**Is this made up in my mind?  
>Am I just wasting time?<br>I think this could be love  
>I'm serious<br>**

Quinn stands and tosses the stool towards Santana sitting at the front; who catches it flawlessly. Quinn starts dancing around the room when Brittany joins her.

**What if we were made for each other?  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<br>I want to stay right here  
>In this moment with you<br>Over and over and over again  
>What if this could be a real love<br>Love, love, yeah  
><strong>

Quinn walks up to Rachel and holds out her hand. Rachel accepts her hand and gets lead down to the front of the room. She holds her hands and looks into her eyes.

**I write our names down in the sand  
>Picturing all our plans<br>I close my eyes and I can see  
>You, and I'll ask, "Will you marry me?"<br>**

Just as Quinn starts to sing the last line, she gets down on her knee and kisses Rachel's left hand and before standing again to sing and dance around with Rachel, Brittany and now Santana.

**Is it made up in my mind?  
>Am I crazy, just wasting time?<br>I think this could be love  
>I am serious<br>**

**What if we were made for each other?  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<br>I want to stay right here  
>In this moment with you<br>Over and over and over again  
>What if this could be a real love<br>Love, love, yeah  
><strong>

**I don't know what to think  
>Is this real or just a dream?<br>In my heart is where you'll be  
>I'll keep waiting till we meet<br>**

**What if were made for each other?  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<br>I want to stay right here  
>In this moment with you<br>Over and over and over again  
>What if this could be a real love<br>Love, love, yeah  
><strong>

**Girl, you know you really make my heart stop  
>Stop, stop<strong>

**Oh, what if this is real love?**  
><strong>What if this is real love?<strong>  
><strong>Oh, girl, you make my heart stop<strong>  
><strong>You make my heart stop<strong>  
><strong>You make my heart stop<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah<strong>  
><strong>Oh, girl, you make my heart stop<strong>

As Quinn stopped singing, she looked at Rachel lovingly. Rachel smiled back before taking Quinn's lips in hers softly before moving them softly against hers. When the kiss ended, both girls smiled at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked softly, forgetting where they were.

"Yes," Rachel smiled, taking Quinn's hands in hers and pulling her close.

"Aw crap," they heard Mercedes say. Realizing where they were, they turned and faced the room. They saw Sugar, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mr. Shue hand $20 each to Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Sam and Rory.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well Baby Mama and my Jew Bro', we had a lovely bet about when you two would finally get together. We lovely people knew it would happen and these suckers have to pay us twenty bucks as they didn't have the sense to see what a fine pair you are together," Puck said, waving his $120 in front of his face.

"Noah!" "Puck!" the girls screamed at the same time. Quinn walked up to Puck and snatched the money out of his hands than moved on to taking Santana's, Mike's, Sam's and Rory's. All groaned as the money was snatched.

"Betting against us is not on. We never had a bet on Santana finally growing balls and declaring her love for Britts," Quinn said harshly. "Now I won't take anything from Britts but I will say she can't spend it on Santana. So if you want Britts so I know you can't spend it on Satan over there, do you wanna come hang out with Rachel and I at the mall? We do have $600 to spend."

"Yay! Can we go see the ducks too? And go to the pet shop?" Brittany said bouncing out of her seat and running up to hug the girls.

"Always Britt," Rachel said. "Let's go," she said, pulling Brittany and Quinn out of the room. Quinn glared at everyone as she left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Quinn, Rachel and Brittany were in Quinn's room. Brittany had rang her parents and said she was going to stay the night, to which her parents were fine with. They had spent most of the afternoon at the mall buying new clothes, shoes and bags and in Brittany's case, Disney DVDs, toys and scarf for Lord Tubbington. They had even stopped by the park on the way home and fed the ducks, which Britt and Rachel enjoyed. Quinn loved seeing Rachel so carefree like that and couldn't resist taking photos of the girl having fun.<p>

Brittany was wrapped up in watching Tangled on Quinn's TV so Rachel took the time to talk to Quinn.

"Quinn?" she whispered as she looked at Quinn.

"Yes Sweetheart?" she replied smiling.

"Today was wonderful, thank you," Rachel said softly, kissing Quinn's cheek. "The song was beautiful. Did you mean everything?" she asked nervously. Quinn smiled softly.

"Yes Rach. I think what we have will be love. I've liked you for a very long time and I've only just had the guts to tell you. When I see you smile, laugh and sing my heart stops and I'm mesmerized. I do see myself proposing to you one day and imaging our wedding, our house and our kids. I can see growing old with you. I know we are young but I just know I was made for you and only you," Quinn whispers softly. Quinn rests her forehead against Rachel's.

"Quinn, I have had to fight myself from declaring my love from you as I was scared to lose you. Your eyes, your smile and your voice make my heart race. I think if I allowed myself to, I could imagine us together growing old with our grandbabies around us. I believe I was made for you too," Rachel said. "Quinn?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"I think this could be love too," Rachel said, and in that moment Quinn's heart melted.

"Rach, Quinn this is the good part!" Brittany exclaimed. The girls started to pay attention to the film just as Flint was about to 'die'. Brittany who was sat at the end of the bed smiled to herself at Rachel and Quinn's conversation. She was glad they finally got together, knowing from when she met them, they were meant for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Song is What If by Colbie Caillat :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Glee, Santinos (as I made that place up) or the musical Bye Bye Birdie.**

It had been a couple of days since "the bet" and Quinn still wasn't talking to the gleeks. She wasn't mad anymore, but she wanted to see what they would do to make up for it. She didn't appreciate the bet. She was right when they didn't bet on Santana telling Brittany she was in love with her.

"Baby," Rachel said softly, as they walked through the hall. "When are you going to tell them you aren't mad anymore? They've all said sorry and meant it and they all look sad," she said as they reached her locker. Rachel began to change her books over.

"I will soon Sweetheart. I'm no longer mad but I'm still not happy," she replied.

"I know," Rachel sighed. "Still the free money was worth it," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah," Quinn giggles. "It was. I'm glad I didn't spend too much of the money or wages," Quinn said smiling.

"What?" Rachel asked when she saw Quinn smile as they headed towards Quinn's locker next.

"Well Miss Berry, we have yet to go on a date and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this Friday?" she asked blushing.

"Yes Quinn, I would love too," she replied, kissing her cheek. "Now where are we going?" she asked a bounce in her step.

"That," Quinn replied is a surprise. "All you are allowed to know is I am picking you up at 6pm sharp and you need to dress smart causal," she said smiling as she reached her classroom.

"Meanie!" Rachel pouted at the lack of information. "Wait you live with me, aren't you going to get ready at home too?" she asked sadly.

"No Rach, I am going to get ready at either Santana's or Britt's. I want to do this right," she replied before kissing her check. "Save me a seat in glee," she said before walking into the classroom. She heard Rachel say goodbye as she walked in to take her seat. As the blonde sat down, she pulled out what she needed from her bag before thinking to herself. _"Crap. I need to think about where to take Rachel on our date now."_

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into Glee that afternoon and smiled as she saw Rachel sitting next to Brittany. She walked over to them and took the other seat next to Rachel.<p>

"Hey Rach," she purred kissing her cheek. "Hey B," she said giving a smile to the other blonde.

"Hey Baby," "Hey Q," the girls said in unison. Not long after Santana walked in and sat next to Brittany.

"Hey Santana," Quinn said to the Latina. "I'm not mad anymore, still upset but not mad," She smiled.

"YAY!" Brittany cheered. "Although I did like feeding the ducks. Can we all go feed the ducks this weekend?" Brittany asked the three other girls.

"Sure Britt," Rachel replied. "How about this Sunday?" she asked. "Quinn and I have a date Friday night and my dad's asked me to babysit their friend's baby on Saturday."

"Yay! I'm free Sunday and so is Sanny," Britt cheered as Santana looked on glaring slightly at the idea. Mr Shue arrived interrupting them.

"Okay guys, regionals are two weeks away and we still need our set list," he said turning towards the board. "So ideas?" he called back to the group.

* * *

><p>Over the following days news of Korskosky's attempted suicide spread and when they news finally reached everyone in Glee they were shocked and saddened by the news. Kurt was blaming himself, so Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine spent time trying to comfort him. Quinn had gone to the hospital and spoken to him, she told him about what she had been through and how she had people there for her. She told him that the gleeks were there for him too and if he needed anything that he could call any of them. She could tell that although he was grateful he was very lost and scared.<p>

So as Friday finally came, Quinn realised she had nothing planned for the date; with everything that had happened she simply hadn't had time to arrange it. She decided it would be best to check Rachel she wanted to go on the date after everything; she pulled her phone out from her pocket carefully making sure not to alert her Lit teacher, this class was always so boring.

**To Rach x;  
>Hey Sweetheart. Do you still want to go on our date tonight, with everything that has happened I just want to make sure you are still up for it? Q xx <strong>

The reply back was almost instant.

**From Rach x;  
>Hey Baby, of course I do! This week had made me realise life is short and to enjoy what I can, whilst I can. I'll see you at 7. R xx.<br>P.S PLEASE tell me where we are going! **

Quinn smiled to herself as she read Rachel's reply. She has no intention of telling Rachel anything about the night ahead. She suddenly found herself very grateful for the free self study period she had next.

* * *

><p>That night Quinn pulled into the Berry's driveway, she checked the clock in her car 6:55 it read, she smiled to herself; she was early. She got out of the car and made her way up to the front door, she knocked softly. She heard muffled noises inside the house before the door opened; she smiled wider when she noticed Rachel stood in the doorway and not one of her dads. Rachel's hair had a slight curl to; it was pulled back slightly by a silver clip. She was wearing a short black dress that was hugging her figure in all the right places, a small, loose gold belt wrapped around the waist of the dress and she was wearing cute black ballet flats.<p>

"Wow...Just wow Rachel," Quinn said as she looked Rachel up and down. "You look so beautiful," she said with a smile before leaning and placing a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Oops, I nearly forgot. These are for you," she mumbled passing Rachel a bunch of gerberas and pink tulips, the later was Rachel favourite flower, as well as a box of vegan chocolate.

"Aww Quinn," she said wrapping her around the tall blonde.

"Let me take those for you honey," Hiram said appearing behind his daughter. "Now Quinn, I trust you will have her home by midnight," he said winking at his 'daughter' as he took the flowers and chocolate. Rachel grabbed her purse and jacket from the side and smiled at her dad.

"Bye daddy," "Bye Hiram," the girls said in unison as Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her away from the house and to the car. She opened the door for her girlfriend, before shutting it behind her.

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight Rachel," Quinn said as they drove to their destination.

"I will always say yes to a date with you Quinn," Rachel said honestly. "So, now are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rachel asked bouncing in her seat full of excitement. Quinn huffed in fake annoyance.

"Yes you can," Quinn answered. "First I am taking you for dinner at Santino's," she informed the diva with a smile on her face.

"Aww," Rachel cooed. "That is the new vegan place. It just opened last month how did you get us in? It's always book solid!" Rachel asked in awe of the ex-cheerleader.

"I have my ways," Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Part one sounds very nice. What is part two?" Rachel asked unable to wait anymore.

"Well part two is a viewing at the Lima Community Theatre," she informed. "A small group of adults are putting on a version of the wonderful musical 'Bye Bye Birdie'. I wasn't sure if you'd seen it before so I thought it would be fun to check it out," Quinn said.

"I can't wait. I am more excited for our date than I was before we left... Well if that is possible." Rachel said with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
